Haunted
by Mikaori Aqua
Summary: Desde la era mitológica el espectro de Griffo siente algo por su mejor amigo, Aiacos. Sin embargo jamás fue capaz de confesarlo. Observándolo de lejos, no permitirá que nadie le arrebate a su amado. [Yaoi] [Kagaho/Aiacos/Minos]


_**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, sólo los utilizo por diversión :)**_

* * *

 **Título:** ~ Haunted  
 **Resumen:** ~ Desde la era mitológica el espectro de Griffo siente algo por su mejor amigo, Aiacos. Sin embargo jamás fue capaz de confesarlo. Observándolo de lejos, no permitirá que nadie le arrebate a su amado.  
 **Clasificación:** ~ R  
 **Advertencias:** ~ Lime — Muerte de un personaje(?) — Semi UA — Crossover  
 **Tipo:** ~ Romance — Angustia —Drama — Misterio — Tragedia(?)  
 **Pareja Principal:** ~ Kagaho/Aiacos/Minos  
 **Parejas secundarias:** ~ -  
 **Personajes:** ~ Kagaho de Bennu; Aiacos de Garuda; Minos de Griffo

 **Autor:** ~ Nikiitah  
 **Traductor:** ~ -  
 **Beta:** ~ ninnae  
 **Razón:** ~ Feliz cumpleaños athenakyori  
 **Dedicatoria:** ~ Para ti con mucho cariño, espero que tengas un gran día y te agrade el fic :3  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** ~ Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos XD por lo tanto no estoy tan familiarizada con las personalidades, sólo espero que no quede muy Ooc  
 **Estado:** ~ Completo  
 **Nº de Palabras:** ~ 1,393 palabras  
 **Última actualización:** ~ 20 de Julio del 2017

* * *

 **Haunted**

Minos observó desde lejos como siempre.

Aiacos se movía con una libertad desesperante por cada rincón del Inframundo, ignorante del peligro que significaba no ir precavido. Y no porque alguien lo fuera a pillar paseándose a altas horas de la noche por los pasillos del dormitorio, sino por él. Porque Minos era la verdadera amenaza.

Era su acosador.

No por ser ahora humanos había dejado atrás su amor (enfermizo) hacia su mejor amigo. Que por cierto, era demasiado ingenuo para darse cuenta de su penetrante mirada.

Odiaba saber que Aiacos ignoraba sus avances.

Si bien Aiacos solía mostrarse cercano a él, como el hecho de jugar con insinuaciones sexuales, no había pasado de un simple roce, ambos se ayudaban mutuamente, pero más allá, sólo eran amigos. Aiacos nunca mostró ni un ápice de interés en su persona.

Había cosas que había notado cada vez que espiaba a su amigo, como el hecho de saber que siempre, no importa el día, a las tres de la mañana se levantaba de su cama para ir a por un refresco de uva en la máquina expendedora, también que luego se sentaba sobre la banca cercana y se dedicaba a meditar, haciendo de paso algunos gestos, refunfuñando algo que nunca alcanzaba a oír.

Pequeños detalles que a Minos siempre deleitaba.

Pero, sólo hubo algo que estaba fuera de lugar.

Un intruso que osaba a romper el bello equilibrio del extraño ritual de Aiacos.

Minos, el antiguo juez de Griffo, no iba a permitir que Kagaho volviera a entrometerse entre Aiacos y él.

Había sido consciente que en la anterior guerra santa, Aiacos ocultaba muchos secretos, entre ellos, había uno que lograba alterarlo al punto de perder los estribos cuando el muchacho le sonreía con socarronería. Era en esas ocasiones que veía a su amigo tener un colapso nervioso e irse del lugar.

Personalmente, a Minos le importaba poco y nada. Pero el hecho de saber que Aiacos reaccionaba hacia el intruso le inquietaba. Además de ver que tenían cierta conexión que ni él lograba alcanzar.

No supo en qué momento se movió hacia ellos, pero para cuando reparó en el detalle, Aiacos se había respingado, para verlo con un ligero rubor que no había notado. ¿De qué estaba nervioso? ¿Será de su presencia o la de Kagaho? Tenía la desagradable sensación que había interrumpido un momento íntimo entre ambos, y eso le daba una sensación incómoda y psicópata.

Aiacos era suyo. Le pertenecía.

Desde la era mitológica.

Desde que ambos se presentaron cuando Hades reunió a sus "hijos".

Supo que Aiacos era destinado a él. Garuda y Griffo no debían ser separados.

Su mirada dorada chocó contra los ojos azules de Kagaho, una lucha silenciosa, en donde sabía, uno saldría humillado.

—Minos... no te creí despierto —la voz de Aiacos se escuchó fuerte y clara. El noruego observó a su amigo que se acercó a él de forma automática—. En realidad... no los esperaba despiertos.

Era notoria la incomodidad de los tres. Aiacos se movió un poco, observando cada cinco segundos hacia todos lados, quizás esperando la llegada de un tercer invitado en su pequeño tiempo de paz.

—Tenía sed —fue la escueta respuesta. Aiacos agrandó los ojos, sintiendo de pronto ganas de huir.

—Que curiosa coincidencia —susurró, observó de reojo a Kagaho que esbozó una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca y se acercó al lado de Aiacos para tomar su brazo.

Minos apretó sus puños ante la provocación.

—Suéltalo —masculló entre dientes.

—Oblígame.

Era una guerra declarada, de eso no había duda.

Minos estaba preparado para atacar. No importaba que ahora no tuviera su cosmo, las peleas a puño libre siempre le había entusiasmado. Pero antes siquiera de poder asestar un golpe a su enemigo, Aiacos lo detuvo.

Se quedó congelado al ver la expresión de su Aiacos.

Una mirada helada.

Aiacos siempre había sido alguien cruel y sádico, pero mostraba una infantil actitud cuando realizaba sus "travesuras", pocas eran las veces que mostraba frialdad hacia alguien, aunque estos tratasen de enemigos. Por eso, no esperó que el antiguo juez de Garuda lo estrellara contra la pared.

—Ya lo sabes imbécil —gruñó Kagaho—. ¡Lárgate!

Minos clavó sus uñas en el brazo de Aiacos, intentando descifrar aquella mirada. Pero Aiacos no se lo permitía, ocultándose bajo el flequillo.

—Aia...cos —susurró débilmente por la falta de aire.

—Sui, vámonos, ya tenemos lo que buscamos.

¿Sui?

Minos agrandó los ojos al escuchar el nombre con el cual se dirigió Kagaho a Aiacos. Ahora podía entender todo.

El nepalí alzó la mirada, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de los rastros de desesperada agonía. Una que no había visto en sus noches de observación.

Aiacos se levantaba cada noche a la misma hora, porque en el registro de la vida que una vez había hojeado a Lune salía.

Suikyo de diez años murió por suicidio el veinticinco de agosto, a las tres de la madrugada.

Nunca había creído que el mismo niño que murió sería a quien llamaría amigo.

Ahora podía entender el estremecimiento que Aiacos tenía cada vez que Kagaho pasaba, o el hecho de verlo en la actualidad despierto a ciertas horas de la noche.

Tanto Kagaho como Aiacos eran atormentados por su pasado.

Minos bajó la mano que sujetaba el brazo de Aiacos y cerró los ojos. Si había alguna forma de morir, que mejor que a manos de su amigo.

—No debiste seguir —susurró apenas—. No debiste seguir solo por este rumbo.

—Minos —la suave voz salió rota. Aiacos lo soltó, cayendo sobre él.

Kagaho, silencioso como siempre, asió de los hombros a Aiacos para separarlo.

—Es hora de irnos Sui.

—Sólo unos minutos más —susurró sin querer separarse de Minos.

—Lo prometiste —incrementó la fuerza en su agarre. El noruego apenas y pudo detener el brusco movimiento que recibió Aiacos y lo vio partir.

—Adiós Minos —fue lo último que escuchó, antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Esa mañana, se habían encontrado con los cuerpos de Aiacos y Kagaho, que mantenían sus manos entrelazadas, prometiendo ahora poder estar juntos en la muerte.

Minos supo que Aiacos sólo quería evitar el sufrimiento, sobre todo el suyo. Y el momento que guardaba sus cosas en la maleta, se encontró con la carta de Aiacos, la despedida más tortuosa y desgarrante.

"Te amos, Minos".

Nunca se podrá perdonar el hecho de saber que Aiacos, murió sin saber sus sentimientos.

Minos despertó de golpe, sentándose sobre la cama para intentar calmar el agobiante miedo que corría por su cuerpo.

Él, un asesino sádico, había sido víctima de los dioses del sueño.

Llevando una mano a su pecho, sintió el latir frenético de su corazón, que había olvidado tenía.

— ¿Minos? —la voz adormilada de su acompañante lo hizo girar.

Hubiera jurado que si no estuviera con compañía extra, Minos se hubiera lanzado a los brazos de Aiacos y llorado desconsoladamente en su pecho

—Aiacos... —el débil susurro espabiló al otro que se obligó a parpadear para enfocar a Minos.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —no había muchas cosas que perturbaran a Minos, y por el tono casi lastimero creyó lo peor—. Minos no me...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el abrazo que recibió. Aiacos volvió a parpadear, y gimió mentalmente cuando el gruñido de una tercera persona se escuchó. Y por el movimiento de la cama, supuso que estaba de malhumor.

—Si quieren hacerlo en medio de la madrugada les sugiero despertarme para irme al sofá, es eso, o morir.

—Nadie te quiere, vete —comentó el Juez de Grifo despreocupadamente.

— ¿Quieres que tu vida acabe primero Grifo?

—Ven a intentarlo —la provocación de Minos sólo incrementó la molestia de Kagaho.

Sin importar que estuvieran desnudos, ambos hombres empezaron una lucha, casi aplastando a Aiacos en el proceso.

—Par de idiotas —soltó el Garuda, se levantó de la cama, sin importarle su desnudez y se dirigió al sofá para servirse un poco de vino. Alegrándose internamente que lo que sea que hubiera asustado a Minos quedara en el pasado.

"Te amo"

El suave susurro lo hizo respingar, mirando para todos lados, intentó buscar el origen de la voz, más al no hallar nada decidió creer que era su imaginación.

—Ey, yo también me meteré —dijo cuando vio que los "golpes" empezaron a subir de tono. Dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesita y saltó sobre la cama.


End file.
